


德赫同人车staygold扩写

by Shixiaorangubeixinaar



Series: 德赫staygold扩写 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Ending, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shixiaorangubeixinaar/pseuds/Shixiaorangubeixinaar
Summary: 接着六的剧情写德拉科成为了食死徒。双面间谍老套剧情。非考据会有bug然后原文中有写到校园爱情。在四年级舞会之后在-起的[电影花絮梗]在一起之前基本不属于本文范围。格式标点可能错误。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, dramione, 德赫
Series: 德赫staygold扩写 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554583
Kudos: 15





	德赫同人车staygold扩写

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stay gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487924) by [TeacherMa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeacherMa/pseuds/TeacherMa). 



> 接着六的剧情写德拉科成为了食死徒。双面间谍老套剧情。非考据会有bug  
> 然后原文中有写到校园爱情。在四年级舞会之后在-起的[电影花絮梗]在一起之前基本不属于本文范围。  
> 格式标点可能错误。

[stay gold]扩写①提线木偶

接着六的剧情写德拉科成为了食死徒。双面间谍老套剧情。非考据会有bug

然后原文中有写到校园爱情。在四年级舞会之后在-起的[电影花絮梗]在一起之前基本不属于本文范围。

格式标点可能错误。

[我感觉德拉科叫格兰杰更有感觉但是原作是赫敏瘫]

推荐bgm张栋梁北极星的眼泪

[希望天天看到快乐的何群][话题突然偏向]

原文

https://archiveofourown. org/works/18487924

"你在想什么赫敏?在想什么?"看着眼前女人空洞的眼睛，德拉科几乎要失控了。格兰杰不应该这样不是吗?

"我在.. .想你啊。"这一切似乎是无意识的呓语。

" 是啊，我一直在想你啊，一直。"眼前的女人失神一笑。

" 那你知道我是谁吗?""我的丈夫。" 

"想我做什么?赫敏。" 德拉科自嘲地笑了，紧紧地盯着女人。  
女人却当那目光不存在似的，问:“你笑什么?”  
“为什么想我?”  
“我...不知道。不过，我想念的只有你一个。这样你还是不开心吗?”

回答女人的只有沉默。

“我只想你啊我的丈夫。”女人说着，伸手去碰男人的脸颊。

德拉科闭了闭眼睛，再睁开。

”我也想你。乖。"他伸手捋了捋女人如今柔顺的头发，温柔地笑了。曾经她的头发经常炸毛，他时常打趣她的头发是格兰芬多狮子的毛发但是已经完全变了,变得柔顺，光滑。头发会变的更好，那么其他一切都会是。他这样告诉自己。

“我饿了，让我出去做饭吧。”女人看见他笑了，呼了一口气，推了推身边的男人。

“像夫人这样的人，就应该十指不沾阳春水才对。不是有家养小精灵吗。男人慵懒地说着，伸手圈住了身边的女人，眼里满是笑意，甜蜜得仿佛能让人溺死在里面。

他啪的打了个响指，家养小精灵匆忙出现。“去准备晚餐吧，这几天赫敏不是喜欢吃意面么。”家养小精灵鞠了个躬，尖细的声音表示服从。“你看这不就好了么?”女人没有回答.德拉科对她的沉默视而不见。只是握着她的手,看着她被修剪的很好的指甲;用手摩挲着女人微微泛白的指尖。现在的她，精致得像洋娃娃一般。随着时间流逝反而更加光滑的皮肤，柔顺如瀑布一样的长发垂到腰间;修长的手，身体妙曼的曲线......定制的昂贵的内衣和真丝睡袍以及,空洞无神的眼睛。

不过没有关系，他也不曾奢求过什么，她这样精致的，提线木偶一般的陪着他，就好了吧。

爱到底能不能永远呢。  
他抬头看着爱不见。  
整个宇宙都流眼泪。  
他没有哭。


End file.
